Conventionally, there is known an autonomous traveling type vacuum cleaner (cleaning robot) that autonomously travels on a floor surface to be cleaned and cleans the floor surface while detecting an obstacle and the like using a sensor, for example.
Recently, in order to monitor and check the state of a house (whether a window is left open, whether a light is left on, etc.) or the state of a pet when a user is outside, there has been used a system employing such a vacuum cleaner in which the vacuum cleaner can automatically image the state of a room with a camera in response to an order from a mobile terminal.
In such a system, it is preferable to image a range as wide as possible without any blind spots or hindrance of an obstacle and the like, from a viewpoint of monitoring and checking the room.